versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee 'is a minor antagonist turned supporting ally of Kirby following the release of Kirby's Return to Dreamland. An elite in the Waddle Dee Army under the command of His Majesty King Dedede, Bandana Dee carries a spear to charge into the heart of darkness and seize his destiny! Background Not much is known about where Bandana Dee comes from, only that one day he decided to don his iconic headwear and train to become the King's best. First appearing to try and stop Kirby from reaching the king, he failed and was benched while the King and Kirby fought. As the years passed, however, he trained long and hard, and is now powerful enough to stand shoulder to shoulder with the galaxy's greatest against the almighty powers of darkness. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Comparable to Kirby, and can defeat many of the same opponents he can, such as Void Termina) 'Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Void Termina, whose weakened pieces move at these speeds, and Kirby) 'Durability: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Can take hits from Astral Birth Void) '''Hax: Intangibility, Toon Force, Morality Manipulation '''via Friend Hearts, '''Healing, Purification '''with Friend Hearts, '''Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation '''with Power-Up Hearts, '''Invulnerability, Summoning, Fourth Wall Awareness, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Invisibility, Explosion Manipulation Intelligence: Average '(Don't have many outstanding feats in this category, but is capable of commanding other Waddle Dees when the time comes) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many powerful bosses in the Ultimate Choice in a row) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Intangibility * Elemental Enhancement: '''Can hold his spear out to have it infused with fire, ice, water, electricity, and wind. * '''Weapon Transformation: '''Dee can turn his spear into a latch to climb up rope. * '''Resurrection: '''The Reviving Tomato he can give to allies can restore their vitality if they bite the dust, however he himself is not seen using it. Can "revive" incapacitated allies with half their health by concentrating. * '''Forcefield Creation/Water Manipulation: '''Parasols give Dee the power to create an umbrella shield and shoot out water drops to attack. * '''Summoning: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at essences, Bandana Dee can turn these essences into allies he summons. * '''Toon Force: '''Capable of recovering from being squished or turned into a flaming shish-kebab by Flamberge in little time. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''By throwing Friend Hearts at enemies, Dee can turn said enemies to his side. Can also resist the effects of the Jamba Hearts which do a similar thing for the side of evil. * '''Healing: '''With Maxim and regular Tomatoes. * '''Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart cured the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness from darkness. * '''Power Bestowal: '''Any enemy hit with Friend Hearts gains the same power. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts boost strength, speed, and defense of Bandana Dee by 5 stages each. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy * '''Flight * Shielding * Non-Physical Interaction: '''Can harm beings like Void Soul, stated to be non-corporeal. * '''Weapon Mastery: '''Bandana Dee is skilled not only with spears, but parasols as well. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness Techniques * Spear Thrust: '''Bandana Waddle Dee thrusts his spear forward. * '''Back Thrust: '''Bandana Waddle Dee thrusts his spear the other way. * '''Skyward Thrust: '''Bandana Waddle Dee thrusts his spear upwards. * '''Ground Thrust: '''Bandana Waddle Dee rushes his spear forward along to the ground, then flicks it upward. With ice, three ice crystals are tossed from the spear flick. With wind, a gust of wind is tossed from the spear flick. With fire, three fireballs are tossed from the spear flick. With water, four water droplets are tossed from the spear flick. With electricity, lightning strikes the spear head during the flick, causing an electrical explosion. * '''Moon Drop: '''Bandana Waddle Dee flashes the spear and twirls it downwards towards the ground. With ice, four ice spikes, two on each side, are created on impact. With wind, a gust of wind is kicked up around the impact. With fire, fire coats the ground around the impact. With water, four water droplets, two on each side, splash down on impact. With electricity, an electrical explosion strikes the impact spot. * '''Waddle Spear Throw: '''Bandana Waddle Dee throws one spear in a short distance. * '''Waddle Spear Barrage: '''Bandana Waddle Dee throws two spears in succession, each having varying distances. * '''Waddle Triple Throw: '''Bandana Waddle Dee throws three spears at once in a spread. With all three of these, with ice the ground where the spear is thrown is covered in ice temporarily. With wind, spears curve upward when thrown. With fire, the ground around the thrown spear is set ablaze. With water, the impacted spot of the thrown spear is splashed with water. With electricity, a lightning bolt strikes the thrown spear on impact. * '''Multispear Attack: '''Bandana Waddle Dee unleashes a flurry of forward jabs with the spear before finishing with a powerful thrust, the Pinpoint Thrust. Comboed from Spear Thrust. With ice, crystalline ice spikes are created behind the thrust. With wind, the thrust sends Bandana Waddle Dee rocketing farther. With fire, an explosion is created on the spearhead during the thrust. With electricity, three electrical explosions are created behind Bandana Waddle Dee after the thrust. With water, thrust sends three water droplets splashing down behind Bandana Waddle Dee. * '''Waddle Copter: '''Bandana Waddle Dee twirls the spear above his head and hovers like a helicopter. Anything touching the spinning spear takes damage. The hover ends after six seconds, and Bandana Waddle Dee slows the twirling and lands. With ice, icicles are dropped below the spear as Bandana Waddle Dee flies. With wind, Bandana Waddle Dee gains a massive amount of lift at the start due to a tornado. This tornado damages anything in it. With fire, fireballs are scattered around Bandana Waddle Dee as he flies. With water, water droplets are scattered everywhere as Bandana Waddle Dee flies. With electricity, lightning strikes the spearhead as Bandana Waddle Dee flies. * '''Underwater Thrust: '''Same as Thrust, but executed underwater. * '''Surface Thrust: '''Same as Skyward Thrust, but executed underwater. * '''Underwater Downward Thrust: '''Same as Moon Drop, but executed underwater. Equipment * '''Spear: '''Bandana Dee's trusty spear, wielded in the toughest of battles without bending. * '''Bandana: '''The symbol of Dee's status as a commander of the Waddle Dee army. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows Dee to summon Dream Friends. * '''Cannon: '''Allows Dee to shoot Bazooka shots at enemies. * '''Submarine: '''A vehicle that fires torpedoes at enemies. * '''French Horn: '''A horn that projects a shield above Dee's head. * '''Intangibility Crystal: '''Allows Dee to pass through certain walls. * '''Spiked Shoe: '''Allows Dee to jump on spiked surfaces without injury. Key '''Bandana Waddle Dee Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked a planet in half, outright destroying it in the manga. * Able to lift Kirby on his back and carry him for long distances Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who made a shockwave through Popstar. * Can spin his spear as fast as helicopter blades. Durability/Endurance * Got beaten up by Kirby when he had no combat experience in Revenge of the King. Skill/Intelligence * Is an unrivaled spearman. * Successfully commands the Waddle Dee Army. * Intelligent enough to assist Kirby in his journies. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Three Mage-Sisters * King Dedede * Daroach * Magolor * Marx * Gooey * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Susie * Dark Meta Knight (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to the Bandana Dee in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Spear's range is a bit limited. * Not exceptionally smart. * Not very versatile. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Explosives Users